Full House Michelle is Born
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is my story of how the Tanner house was before the death of Pam.


The Tanner home was soon to be full. Pam Tanner was so excited. She was due to have her baby in a week and her friends had just thrown her a shower. The best thing was that her brother Jessie had taken the time to come over to her house and celebrate. A baby shower was not the type of place that he would have liked to hang out at. But for his sister, he had told her he would do anything.

As she and her husband Danny came into the house, she smiled. Her two children Stephanie and DJ were both growing up and once more soon there was going to have another child. She thought of the day that she told her husband about the new baby that was on the way.

Danny had been upstairs in his room, when she had told him that there was going to be another child in the house. He was a good father to the girls and had a good job at a local television studio. They had hugged that night and celebrated the baby that was on the way.

Both DJ and Stephanie had been happy to hear that they were once again going to have a new baby in the house. DJ who was the oldest had actually helped her mom as she had fixed up the baby room.

Pam had spent hours painting little bunnies on the wall for her girls and hoped that they would stay on the bedroom wall for a long time. As she had painted them Danny had stood at the doorway and smiled. He loved his wife very much and could not wait for the birth of the baby.

Just two weeks before the birth of the baby Danny bought a new video camera. The new camera was a little heavy, but the audio and video was very good on this camera and he wanted to have the birth and everything taped. The camera that he had used for the birth of both DJ and Stephanie had not had any sound. He had wished that the camera had and now he and Pam had a camera with sound..

Danny loved his wife and at the age of 37 he thought that this baby might be their last child. He lived in a large row house across from a park . It had a nice back yard and a large kitchen. Upstairs there were four bedrooms and an unfinished attic.

As Danny stood outside of the bedroom and watched Pam paint the pink bunnies on the wall, he reflected on the day that they had bought the house. The two of them had been looking for weeks and as they had pulled up to the house Pam had told him that this was the house. It had everything that the two of them needed to raise a family and had bought the house.

DJ had been a baby at the time and Stephanie had been on the way. They had moved in and been happy for the next few years. Now there was another baby on the way soon and the whole family could not wait.

Jessie, Pam's brother had volunteered to stay at the house with the girls while Pam was in the hospital. His mother had said that she would lee[ a sharp eye on him and to Dan's better thoughts he had agreed to let him stay there for the few days that Pam would be in the hospital.

On the twelve of November 1986 Pam went into labor. Michelle was a healthy baby girl and Danny and Pam's life was full. She weighed in at just seven pounds and had the blonde hair that her sisters had. Pam smiled as Danny took the videos and when her brother Jessie came up to the hospital with her two girls she felt complete.

But everywhere Pam and the baby went the camera was sure to come. Danny took videos of the birth the girls her brother her parents his parents everyone. She thought that the camera was starting to get to be a pain, but she smiled. As she came home and brought Michelle home, Danny once more had the video tape running. She smiled for the camera and then went upstairs for a rest.

Michelle was an easy baby but when she was just six weeks old Michelle got a fever. It was a little high and she and Danny called the doctor. The doctor called one of the many twenty[four hour pharmacies in the area and Pam said she would go. Danny had work in the morning and she was wide awake. She had been worried about Michelle all day. "I will be back in just a few minutes. Don't worry about me." she told Danny as she headed out the door.

Those were the last words that Danny was ever to hear his wife say. As she headed towards the pharmacy that night, a drunk driver had crossed into her path. Pam had died at the scene.

Back at the house Danny was starting to get worried. Pam had been gone for too long. He wanted to go and look for her, but he had the children at home and Jessie had gone back to his own home. Danny was pacing back and forth when there was a knock on the front door.

As Danny opened the door he was met with the faces of two police officers. What they had to say to him would change him and his children's lvies forever.

The next few days were all a blur as Danny called all of the family. He would never see his Pam again and either would his children. The funeral home told him that it was best that he not see her. She had been fatally injured and that was all he needed to know. Danny's mom had held his hand as he was told this awful news.

But, then the reality hit Danny . It hit like a freight train. He was now a single father with three young girls to raise. He was sitting at the get together after the funeral when his brother in law Jessie and his best friend Joey Gladstone approached him. They offered to stay with him and help with the raising of the children. Danny thought for just a moment and then thanked his friends for the offer. Yes, a new life was to begin.


End file.
